Soviet Red
by Muragaragah
Summary: Russia didn't want to be a part of the Soviet Union, much less run it. He discovers who he truly is through a fight with Prussia. Rated for violence/gore/language. Summary sucks, story is much better. Russia x Latvia. Twoshot.
1. Monster

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. Copyrights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>This isn't history-related at all. This is my vent story because I've had a bad day and I love to explore the darker side of Russia—he's my go-to character. This is all from the top of my head.<br>As always, reviews = love. They keep me writing.  
>Enjoy!~<em>

* * *

><p>Soviet Red<p>

_Monster._

_Divide and conquer. Become the strongest in the world. That is your sole purpose._

A hulking man garbed in a navy blue military overcoat with crimson and gold embellishments, matching pants, beige scarf and earth-hued steel-toed boots stood over the squirming brunette under his foot, the frozen snow crackling and popping in protest as a colossal weight pushed the other into the ground. The swirling wind on that subzero December morning blew the uniformed man's ash blonde hair out of his clouded amethyst eyes as he pointed a double-barreled shotgun in-between the sienna-haired man's eyes, a childish but sadistically-sweet smile breaking across his face. "You have no choice but to join with me in this matter. I annihilated every last one of your troops and poisoned your water supply for good measure. You must accept the sickle and hammer of the Soviet Union, Lithuania, or have your brains blown out on your own country's soil."

Lithuania's sea green eyes darted all around him, touching on the silhouette of his army's general slumped against the ground nearby, the thick canvas of snow underneath him saturated with carmine blood. "I-It is for the sake of my country… t-that I will join you… R-Russia," he stated, his voice quivering as his stomach churned uneasily.

"Good, good," Russia murmured as he lifted his foot off of the center of Lithuania's chest, lowering his gun and bending at the hip to hoist his new subordinate off of the battlefield, gloved fingers tightening into a vice grip around Lithuania's left wrist. "How about we go collect the other two Baltic states, da? I'm sure you'll thank me later for the company."

Anxiety wrenched Lithuania's heart from his chest and transplanted it into his stomach, his eyes turning sharply to the towering country that stood one step in front of him. "P-Please, Russia… don't hurt them…." His voice lost the firmness that he had possessed in battle as little as an hour before.

Russia shook his head and shrugged enigmatically, acutely tugging Lithuania's wrist as he strode in the direction of the north. "I make no promises that I can't keep, da? We'll see if they get hurt or not. And from now on, you will address me as Mr. Russia. I am your boss now, after all."

The sleeting snow rapped against the window, a calm reminder that winter had settled in within the month. Russia perched behind his desk, signing a few formal-looking pieces of parchment paper before turning to the window in his swivel-chair. A satisfied grin broke across his face as he dropped his pen onto the large desk, straightening to his feet and stepping close to the window. Fresh memories from the December flashed before his eyes like the incessant, watery flakes of snow that thrashed the panes of glass inches away from his face: Latvia and Estonia had joined him peacefully after seeing that he had taken Lithuania; his sisters undoubtedly joined him once he asked, they never wanted to disappoint their only brother; and an unexpected treasure by the name of Prussia was forced into his collection that comprised the Soviet Union. Though he had obviously warned him, Prussia was the only one to resist, battling for his freedom until he fell unconscious at the fists of Russia. The shock of scarlet blood that spurted from Prussia's nose flickered across Russia's mind just before he fainted against the wet ground, his bruised and battered body tossed over Russia's shoulder and taken to his new home just outside of Moscow.

Fingers of Siberian desolation curled around the snowy country's frame, undoubtedly encasing his heart in a block of unyielding ice. _I have subordinates… but no one to call my 'friend'… or my 'own.' _Shadows of tears ghosted over his lavender irises as his hands rose to his temples, pushing on them to brace himself for internal retaliation.

_You do not need anyone _but_ your subordinates. To rely on others is to be weak, and you must be strong. The strongest to ever exist, the strongest in the world. You have no say in this: your destiny has already been pre-determined. You must fulfill it, no matter what the cost... even if that cost comes down to your own mortality._

_ No! I don't care if it is my destiny or not, I don't want to do this! It's wrong…! I want _friends _instead of subordinates! I'm tired of the other countries fleeing at the sight of me! I'm… a monster…!_ Russia screamed into the abyssal depths of his mind, lashing out at the seething voice in the back of his head. Scorching tears prickled his eyes, welling up but refusing to tumble down his cheeks.

_If you really felt that way, Russia, you would have refused to capture the Baltic states! You added them to the Soviet Union because you listened to _me... _If you really _cared_ about being a "monster," you wouldn't have taken the lives of the innocent civilians in the countries that _you_ abducted_._ You are a monster: that is all you will _ever_ amount to—_

"Russia, you _verdammt_ piece of shit! Turn around and face me, I'm ready to fight again! I won't stand by while you order me around, you Communist bastard!"

The words pierced Russia like the shot from an assault rifle, the bullet fragmenting and diffusing through every part of his being. Narrowed wisteria eyes met determined vermilion as Russia turned about-face to greet the albino intruder, his hands leaving his head and returning to his sides. "You dare to speak to me like that, Prussia? I am your boss, after all… such disrespect…" he murmured just loud enough for his company to hear, pacing out from behind his office's desk.

"You will _never_ rule me, Russia! No one can ever control the awesome me!" Prussia exclaimed through gritted teeth, his right hand hidden behind the small of his back and twisted around lethal, frigid steel.

Russia closed the gap between him and Prussia instantly, gloved fingers constricting around the shorter country's throat before he had a chance to defend. "Is that so, Prussia?" Russia rasped, a malicious edge present in his accented voice.

Prussia transferred the relentless metal to his left hand, raising the single barrel to Russia's left temple. "Yep, I think so," Prussia muttered, his eyes searching the corrupt lilac of his captor's eyes. "Give me my freedom and reunite me with my younger brother, or else I'll blow your motherfucking brains out."

"You think one shot from a feeble pistol like that will kill me, Prussia? Do you think I'm afraid of a threat like that?" Russia shot back, his index and middle finger digging into Prussia's fluttering pulse, easily bruising the porcelain skin of his neck. "You have no idea of what I've been through in regard to pain, da?"

Russia's free hand flew to Prussia's neck as his knee rose up and collided with his toned stomach. "Ah!" Prussia barked, turning his head to cough as Russia forced him onto his back in one motion, pinning him to the ground with a booted foot on his chest.

"You'll have to be quicker than that if you want me dead, Prussia!" Russia laughed, unzipping his military overcoat as his hand dove into its folds, retrieving a long, heavy faucet pipe and brandishing it in his dominant hand.

The lead pipe came down against the side of Prussia's head before he had a chance to block the blow, a choked cry of pain ripping from his throat as he carelessly aimed the pistol up at Russia and squeezed the trigger. Russia hardly winced as the bullet tore through his left thigh, blood snaking through the heavy fabric of his pants. Prussia's arms crisscrossed in front of his face as the pipe came down again, a stomach-churning crack reverberating around the room as his right elbow bent forward in its socket. "Ach! You need to die!" Prussia cried as the silhouette of Russia towering above him swam in his blurred vision.

He managed to unload three more shots into Russia before the large country lost his balance, pitching backward and crashing to the arctic hardwood, all of the breath vacating his lungs in a rushed huff. Prussia hopped to his feet, adrenaline and willpower being the only forces that propelled him to move as he straddled Russia to restrain him, the mouth of the obsidian gun kissing the temple on the right side of the glacial country's forehead. Russia's breath shuddered as he gazed into Prussia's face, something inside of him suddenly snapping: the shroud that seemed to overshadow his eyes noticeably lifted, the intensity of his violet eyes burning into Prussia's carnelian optics. The albino's eyes bulged in shock as Russia's hand folded around his own clasping the gun. "All I am is an uncaring, merciless monster…." Russia stated as lukewarm tears overflowed from the dam in his eyes, cascading down his cheeks for the third time in his existence. "Dissolve the Soviet Union, Prussia. I only want… to be Russia again… and nothing else. Go to your brother: the Wall will collapse."

Russia pressed Prussia's finger into the trigger, never uttering a word of pain as the bullet bored into his malleable temple, exiting just beneath his ear. Ethereally vibrant blood streamed from his new wounds, matting his argentine hair and soaking the floor underneath him. Prussia stood, gingerly casting the gun aside as he spoke. "I'll see you on the other side, someday… if you're not a _verdammt_ monster like you are now…."

He bolted from the room, his words impregnating the pervading silence as foreboding ice replaced the tepid blood in Russia's veins. _I won…._ he thought absently as his eyes darted across the ceiling, all of the tension flowing out of his muscles for one of the only times in his memory. "Mr. Russia? I heard something that sounded like gunshots, are you—"

The shaky voice of Latvia trailed off as he stood in the doorway, clear azure eyes scanning the motionless form of his boss. He flew to Russia's side, his knees connecting with the bloodstained floor as his hands cupped the frozen country's face. "Mr. Russia! What happened? You need help, you've lost so much blood…."

"Latvia, stop." Russia's command was firm despite the immense amount of blood that now dyed the mahogany hardwood floor a deep scarlet. "You… and the other Baltic states… and my sisters… are all free to return to your countries. The Soviet Union is no more… see? All of the Soviet red in my body is gone now…."

"What's going to happen to you now, Mr. Russia?" Tears captivating raw emotion swam in Latvia's sky eyes as he stared into Russia's blanched face, the color gradually ebbing away from his features. Though Russia had forced him to join the Union, Latvia never minded it: in some strange way, a pebble of affection had formed in his heart for the Siberian country.

"I will return to how I was before the Soviet Union, Latvia," Russia breathed, his voice barely a whisper as his eyes fluttered closed. "I… I will be so much better. No longer this… this savage that I've become…. We will meet again in the future, and you will see…. Please, tell the others that I am no longer… their boss…."

"O-Of course, Mr. Russia…" Latvia replied, brushing the silvery hair away from Russia's forehead as he leaned down, planting a kiss as gentle as butterfly wings in the center of it before straightening and dashing away.

Russia welcomed the pitch-black miasma that overtook his brain, ripping away any shred of the Soviet Union that still remained as the last of his blood trickled out; an enervated smile spread across his face as he realized that the baleful voice in his head had finally quelled before giving in to the colorless haze that enveloped him.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


	2. The Sunflower Field

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. Copyrights go to Hidekaz Himaruya.  
>As always, reviews = love. They keep me writing.<br>Enjoy!~_

* * *

><p><em>The Sunflower Field.<em>

_ "I will return to how I was before the Soviet Union, Latvia," Russia breathed, his voice barely a whisper as his eyes fluttered closed. "I… I will be so much better. No longer this… this savage that I've become…. We will meet again in the future, and you will see..."_

An amaranthine field of sunflowers blanketed the ground below a tiny hill adorned by a wide willow tree. For once the verdant grass of late spring was visible, the green-yellow blades swaying in the gentle breeze instead of suffocating under a layer of unyielding snow. Latvia perched underneath the airy canopy of the willow, his knees pulled against his chest as a pair of clear azure eyes scanned the flowers. "You said you'd come back… was that all just a lie, Mr. Russia?" Latvia's voice quavered in the silent, tepid air as unwanted tears welled in his eyes. "It's been two decades since you left…."

His forehead crashed against his knees as his composure completely abandoned him, fat tears streaking down his cheeks. He allowed his sorrow to engulf him after being fought off daily for the past twenty years, his shoulders quaking from the sobs that shook his slight frame. The only thing that abruptly silenced him was the unmistakable sensation of a large gloved hand finding purchase on the top of Latvia's head. "It might have taken me a little longer than expected, but I never lied, Latvia. I'm back now."

Latvia's shoulders immediately stopped trembling as old habit propelled him to his feet, pivoting about-face and locking eyes with the Siberian nation that eternally towered over him. "M-Mr. Russia! W-Where have you been? I was w-worried about you…."

A temperate smile broke across Russia's face as clear wisteria eyes scrutinized the short, wheat-haired country. "I took a trip to the southern seas to recover, and I realized that I had been such a fool in the duration of the Soviet Union. I should not have tried to control so many countries at once… I know that I was cruel to you and your Baltic relatives when we all comprised the Union, and for that I am truly sorry… but that's all in the past now, da? So I saw it fit to return once I had figured that out. I am back for good now."

Silence pervaded the space between them as Latvia studied the faceted amethysts that were Russia's eyes: they were more vibrant and untroubled, as if a curtain had been lifted over his countenance. "I-I'm just glad that you've returned, Mr. Russia. Nothing else matters except that right now."

Russia's smile deepened into a Cheshire grin as he patted the top of Latvia's head before taking his hand away, his arm returning to his side. "Always so formal, Latvia! There is no need to call me 'mister' anymore. I am not your boss anymore, and I haven't been for years now; now, I am more of an equal to you than anything."

Latvia shook his head slowly as he spoke, his voice laden with raw melancholy: he figured that there was no need to hide his emotions from the snowy country that he longed for. "I want to call you that if it's alright, Mr. Russia. It doesn't seem right to address you informally, and besides…" his voice's volume and tone decrescendoed as he finished with the ghost of a whisper, "…it reminds me of the time when we shared the same house… and I miss that very much."

A light brow quirked as a bewildered expression overtook Russia's features. "You miss it, Latvia? But have you not enjoyed your freedom from my tyranny?"

Latvia nodded as he glanced away, unable to maintain eye contact; his feelings mingled with emotion in the sea of his mind, riling the choppy water up with violent waves crashing against his shore. "The freedom to run my own country is nice, but… I-I'd willingly relinquish it for the chance to be c-close to you again, Mr. Russia. I… I miss that… and I miss you."

Russia's expression softened, his eyes bulging as he processed Latvia's unplanned confession. After a moment, he stepped forward to close the gap between himself and the picayune country that barely reached his shoulder, a gloved hand flitting up to the blonde's chin and nudging his face upward. His lavender irises met watery, oceanic-hued eyes in which a mixture of turmoil and affection frolicked—his heart swelled when he realized that those easily-read emotions were his doing. "You do not have to be under my control to be close to me, Latvia. And you are always welcome in my home, you know. You can be so silly sometimes, da?"

The meager country caught Russia off-guard as his arms wrapped around the other's midsection, burying his face in the broad plane of Russia's chest in one motion. "I want to be close to you then, Mr. Russia! I want to be with you…." Latvia proclaimed, his grip tightening on the Russian as if he would disappear at any given moment.

Russia tilted Latvia's face up to his own again, leaning close to the reddening country. "Then do it, Latvia. Be close to me, be with me. I do not object, da?" Russia breathed in the flavescent-haired country's ear as he moved, the tip of his nose brushing against the other's before he claimed Latvia's lips.

Elated tears welled in Latvia's eyes before they fluttered closed, his arms unfastening from Russia's midsection to twine around the pallid country's scarf-shrouded neck. Russia adjusted, hooking one arm around Latvia's shoulders and the other around his knees as he picked up the diminutive country bridal-style before breaking the kiss. "Spend a few days with me, little Latvia?" Russia requested, his lips brushing against the peach-toned skin of Latvia's forehead.

"You don't have to ask, Mr. Russia. Of course I w-will." Latvia's tense muscles relaxed in Russia's arms as the arctic country began to pace toward the east, returning to the home that he had once shared with the blonde in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
